


I don't even deserve you

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin forgets an important date.





	I don't even deserve you

Merlin entered the place, tossed his jacket into the general direction of the coat rack and toed out of his shoes, already rummaging through his backpack. It had been too loud and noisy in the office to finish editing this 200 pages long document and he had decided to bring it so he could do it in the peace and quiet of his own home. If this meant working overtime for free, so be it; he wanted to hand in some decent work and his deadline was approaching fast. 

He was on his way to his little office – which wasn’t more than a corner in Arthur’s library – someone cleared their throat and he turned. “Arthur!”

“You seem surprised to see me here.” Arthur grinned. “Newsflash: This was my house before I decided to marry you.”

Merlin smiled softly. “You? You decided? And I had no say in it?” 

“Well…after you decided that it was a good idea, of course.” Arthur grinned wider and almost bounced on his feet.

“Of course.” Merlin nodded but the smile slid off his face and he held up the document.

Arthur stopped grinning and just stood there. “You brought work?”

Chuckling sadly, Merlin nodded. “Please don’t act as if you never did that before. I really need to finish this. I have to hand it in by Friday and if I mess this up, my promotion might be down the drain.”

Taking a deep breath and letting it out as a sigh, Arthur nodded. “I understand.” He turned towards the beautifully set table and blew out the candles. 

Merlin hadn’t noticed before but now he stared. “What…what is this all about?” It was very rare that Arthur cooked for them and even rarer that the put so much effort into decorations and setting the mood. 

“Eighth of May?” Arthur looked at him expectantly as if that was a valid answer to the question.

Very slowly it dawned on Merlin and all colour drained from his face. “You idiot!”

Frowning, Arthur crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Yes, obviously I am an idiot for putting so much work into something you seem to have forgotten!”

“I was talking to myself. Arthur…I’m so sorry.” Merlin felt dizzy. In twelve years, he had never once forgotten a birthday, Valentine’s or any anniversary, may it be the first time they met, the first time they went out, the first time they had confessed their feelings…not even the first time they had sex. Now, he stood there with nothing but a guilty conscience and it felt horrible. 

“You…you forgot?” Arthur stared at Merlin and the look in Arthur’s eyes hurt even more. 

That Arthur had forgotten quite a few of their special dates and even gone on a business trip on Merlin’s birthday once didn’t matter. All the times Merlin had thought Arthur didn’t really care about these things were proven wrong in this moment. 

“I feel awful.” The papers Merlin had held landed on the floor, they weren’t important anymore. “Will you ever forgive me for this?” He had been so selfish, just thinking about his promotion and working long hours to get there that he had actually forgotten their wedding anniversary. 

“Hey,” Arthur had stepped close and wrapped his arm around Merlin’s waist. “I know why you are doing this, why you work all these hours and even bring work home. I’ll be happy for you when you get this promotion, you deserve it.”

“I don’t. Not if I forget the most important thing in my life over this.” Merlin buried his face in the crook of Arthur’s neck. He was the luckiest man alive. He’d forgotten their anniversary and Arthur still wanted him close. Arthur’s scent was so familiar and calming and his hand on Merlin’s back, rubbing up and down was soothing, too.

“Tell you what.”

“Hm?” 

“First, we’ll have dinner before it gets cold and then I’ll let you work on your editing without demanding hot sex or cuddling or such. Alright?”

Merlin put a little kiss on Arthur’s neck and smiled. “I don’t even deserve you.”

“No, you don’t.” Arthur pulled back and grinned. 

Chuckling, Merlin pressed his lips on Arthur’s and kissed away the grin.


End file.
